Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 035
"Jonouchi Strikes Back!!" is the thirty-fifth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on March 20, 2007 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Bandit Keith tells "Joey-boy" to take a face full of digestive enzymes, ordering "The Wicked Eraser's" "Digestive Breath". "Gilford the Lightning" is destroyed in an instant, and Jonouchi thinks that Keith took out "Gilford the Lightning" just like that, as his Life Points are reduced to 3600. So this is a Wicked God, he thinks, as Keith laughs. "The Wicked Eraser" is just like Tenma's "Avatar" thing, a monster just as strong as Yugi's Egyptian Gods. Bandit Keith reiterates that "The Wicked Eraser's" ATK is equal to the number of cards on Jonouchi's field. "Gilford the Lightning" is nothing but melted meat, but Jonouchi's still got the two face-down cards that Keith chained to his field, putting "The Eraser's" ATK at 2000. He asks Jonouchi what's the matter, is he scared? He thought a God card was no problem for the big bad Jonouchi. Gritting his teeth, Jonouchi thinks that "Eraser's" ATK is 2000 now, but if he summons a monster to fight him, his ATK will go up to 3000. Plus, he only has the one card in his hand, and wonders what he should do, drawing, and nervously peeking at the card. He blanches at the card in surprise, and he begins to laugh, apologizing to Keith - he's already drawn a card that can finish off his God. He plays his Spell Card, "Giant Trunade," to return all the Spell and Trap Cards from the field to his hand, which will give him his cards back, and because there's no cards on the field, Keith's Wicked God's attack points drop to zero. He praises himself as the tornado swirls around, but Keith activates his Set card, "De-Spell" to cancel out "Giant Trunade." Jonouchi stops short, and protests in shock. Keith points out that there are still two face-down cards on Jonouchi's field, "Eraser's" attack points are still 2000. Jonouchi curses, as Keith muses on "The Wicked Eraser," thinking that the stupid thing's supposed to be his servant, but its abilities go up and down based on his opponent. What a lousy monster. Plus, other than "Eraser" he's using a Machine Deck, and his Spell Cards like "Engine Tuner" don't affect it at all. He thinks that Tenma is an idiot, remembering his revival, as Tenma, right eye bulging, explained that Keith was brought back into this world through the power of the Wicked Gods. He handed the "Eraser" card to Keith, telling him that it was for him, and to keep it with him always as a reminder that he owes his life to the Wicked Gods. Keith thinks that Tenma is a brat, and he hates having to use one of Tenma's monsters. Looking at Jonouchi, he wonders why he's so angry. He just wants revenge on everything and everybody, and he loves it. Declaring his turn, he attacks Jonouchi directly with the Wicked God. "Eraser's" "Digestive Breath" slams into Jonouchi, reducing his Life Points to 1600. Bandit Keith claims that the Duel is his, and Joey-boy can squirm all he wants, but he can't win. Hunched over and gasping, Jonouchi thinks that Keith is way strong, and his strength isn't just because of the God card, and looks at Keith, who is giving off a creepy feeling. Jonouchi wonders if it's pure hate, or a grudge like the one a ghost carries. He doesn't know, but it isn't normal. Still, he thinks, if Keith had a grudge against him, he should have come out to Jonouchi's place and had it out with him one-on-one, he didn't have to rig it so that Anzu got kidnapped and Kaiba's building got taken over. Clenching his fist, he thinks that Keith is a scumbag; as if Jonouchi's going to lose to a jerk like him. He draws a card, and Sets it face-down to end his turn. Keith laughs, pointing out that that makes three face-down cards, boosting the God to 3000 ATK. He doesn't know what Jonouchi's trying to pull, but Spells and Traps don't work on God cards. So he played a card, so what, like that's going to scare Keith. He tells him to see how much his card helps him when his face is dripping off the bone, and he tells the "Eraser" to kill him with "Digestive Breath." "Eraser" fires its liquid acid stream, and Jonouchi responds with his Set card, "Graverobber," helping himself to "Motor Violence" from Keith's Graveyard. "The Wicked Eraser's" attack hits "Motor Violence" dead on and destroys it. Keith is furious that Jonouchi has taken his card again. But Jonouchi's Life Points only decrease to 1300, much to his surprise. Then he realizes that "Motor Violence" picked up the effect of the "Engine Tuner" card on Keith's field, which boosted its 2100 ATK by half of its 1200 DEF to 2700. And that's not all, it also left two "Motor Parts" on his field. Keith comments that he gave Jonouchi the sacrifices to Summon a high-Level monster, did he? But so what, Jonouchi has no God cards. Is he telling Keith that there's a monster in his hand that's stronger than "Gilford the Lightning?" Jonouchi admits that, forget his hand, he doesn't have a monster stronger than "Gilford the Lightning" in his entire Deck. Keith laughs as Jonouchi draws, admitting that he doesn't have a stronger card - but maybe Keith does. He plays the Spell card, "Summon Capture," allowing him to Summon a monster from Keith's hand. Keith is furious, thinking that the card is overpowered. Jonouchi tells Keith to show him his hand, and Keith grudgingly does so. Jonouchi grins, commenting that Keith's got a lot of nice cards, doesn't he? He selects the card that he wants, and Bandit Keith furiously kicks out at him, but Jonouchi dodges him easily. He zips back to his side of the field, and sacrifices his two "Motor Parts" to Summon the monster that he took from Keith - "Fiendish Engine Ω", with 2800 ATK. And that's not all. Thanks to the effect of Keith's "Engine Tuner" card, "Fiendish Engine Ω" has an attack power of 3800 (gaining half its 2000 DEF as ATK), more attack power than Keith's God. Jonouchi laughs, but Keith claims that he was just thinking how boring it would be if he won with the "Eraser." Jonouchi tells Keith to keep lip-flapping all he wants, he'll be busy kicking Keith's butt. He orders "Fiendish Engine Ω" to attack with "Jonouchi Crusher" (the manga adds the helpful note: Name coined by Jonouchi, here) Bandit Keith grins nastily. Featured Duel: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Bandit Keith Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 11: Keith "The Wicked Eraser" destroys "Gilford the Lightning" (Jonouchi 3800 → 3600). As there are now only two cards on Jonouchi's field, the ATK of "The Wicked Eraser" becomes 2000. Turn 12: Jonouchi Jonouchi activates "Giant Trunade", which would return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owner's hands. Keith activates his face-down "De-Spell", negating and destroying it. Turn 13: Keith "The Wicked Eraser" attacks directly (Jonouchi 3600 → 1600). Turn 14: Jonouchi Jonouchi Sets a card. Turn 15: Keith "The Wicked Eraser" attacks directly, but Jonouchi activates his face-down "Graverobber", Special Summoning "Motor Violence" (2100/1200) from Keith's Graveyard in Attack Position. It is automatically equipped with the "Engine Tuner" on Keith's field, increasing its ATK by half its DEF, to 2700. The ATK of "The Wicked Eraser" becomes 3000 and it destroys "Motor Violence" (Jonouchi 1600 → 1300). The effect of "Motor Violence" activates, Special Summoning two "Motor Parts" (0/0) to Jonouchi's field in Attack Position. Turn 16: Jonouchi Jonouchi activates "Summon Capture", allowing him to check Keith's hand and Normal Summon a monster from it. He Tributes the two "Motor Parts" to Normal Summon "Fiendish Engine Ω" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. It is equipped with "Engine Tuner" automatically, increasing its ATK by half its DEF, to 3800. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters